Ratchet and Clank: Through the Camera's Lense
by Angel-Jinx
Summary: Ratchet & Clank find a new friend! It's their first game all over again, but with a twist: Alika Nova joins them! Read or don't, review or don't, but please do!
1. Mistakes

Okay, don't kill me for writing this! I thought this would be fun for me to write! I don't blame you for flaming me...

All I have eaten today: jaw breaker and square pizza slices.

No wonder my "creatives juices haven't been flowing." I have no idea why I named this like it is... *facepalm*

*sigh*

Any way I'll stop rambling and leave u all alone... Disclaimer: I do not own anything Ratchet and Clank related.

"Almost got it-"

Click!

Flash!

On Planet Veldin, life was simple and not to mention, very boring. There was nothing better to do, besides take photographs of the wildlife, or the desert wastelands. That is what Alika Nova did and planned to do so for the rest of her life. At least… that was what she expected. She was a simple lombax with pretty much nothing going on in the front and ditto on the back. Her uncontrollable frizzy orange hair with black highlights gave her a slightly dotty aura. And to tell you the truth, she was very bipolar, so yeah...

She went over to a laptop set up on a crate and hooked up the camera to it. She uploaded the photo file and took a closer look at it.

"Okay… my camera sucks…"

She packed everything up and looked down at her hover boots. "Man. These things are old! I need to get new ones."

With a few quick movements, Alika was hoverbooting her way to her small bungalow located far from the site that she usually photographs.

The sun was setting when she arrived home. She reached in her pockets for her keys, when a shattering of glass caught her attention.

"What the...?"

She took out a hand blade from her boot and proceeded towards an empty lot behind the bungalow. One of the windows were broken and the glass seemed to have ripped some clothing off. She put the knife away and wished she han a gun. It was black and it seemed to have-

There was a russling of branches branches behind her. She turned around but it was too late. She was struck and knocked unconscious before she could get a look of the assailant.

...

Alika woke up and found herself ...floating?

She was dangling from the rope that was tying her hands together. She was tied to a water tower pipe. Night fell and the stars shone above her.

"Someday," she said,"I'm leaving this place... And I'm never coming back!"

"Don't you need to get out of this mess first?"

Alika looked down and saw a lombax. She swung her legs, "Hello. Nice to meet you..."

"It's Ratchet." Ratchet climbed to where her feet were and took out the blade; he climbed further upwards to Alika's hands.

"I cannot believe I let myself get ambushed! I should have never put the knife away!"

Ratchet chuckled, "All this knife is good for is to cut rope, not a thug."

The rope was cut and Alika started to fall but Ratchet got her hand. She got ahold of a nearby pipe and jumped.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Ratchet jumped down too and said, "I mean, you should be better armed."

"I know I should be. But I don't have enough bolts. Or should I say I have _**no bolts**_. Someone might have ransacked my bungalow while I was tied up."

She walked to her porch and saw that her laptop and satchel were still there, but her camera was gone. She walked inside and saw that everything was a mess. Her schematics for builing a new camera were gone. And so was the jar containing 7000 bolts. Her tools for maintenence on her hoverboots were either missing or broken. All over, there were feathers from her oblierated pillows. She was left with _**nothing**_.

She walked out side to see Ratchet looking at her. "Come to my place, you can stay with me from now on."

"Thanks."

She gathered her laptop and satchel and walked with Ratchet to his home.

Sooo sorry it's so short! ^^;

I wanted Alika to meet Ratchet! *bows head in shame*

Alika: He called my knife cruddy!

*sigh* See what lack of glucose has done for me! Anyway, please review...


	2. Tripping Out

Sorry I have been gone for so long! School has just started and I've been _swamped_. I'm going to start on the next chapter ASAP. I want to start immediately but there are somethings from doing so! When I first read the first story I realized that I made so many mistakes! Oh, the irony!

I am thankful for the Reviews and thank you all that read my stories! After the hell that I have been through these passed weeks, THANK YOU! I give you all cyber cookies!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything R&C related... _blah, blah, blah..._

* * *

Alika could not sleep. She had so many thoughts picking at her brain. Her parents were gone. She didn't know her mother and her father… She didn't know where he was.

She was standing outside Ratchet's home, looking the sun rise past the horizon.

"You're up early?"

Ratchet was up too. He yawned and stretched, got an omniwrench 8000 and walked to a ship under construction. "You built this?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, smiling." You like it?"

"I'm impressed! You want to leave, too?"

"Leave for some adventure, yeah."

Yeah, it's kind of boring here."

Alika sat and watched Ratchet work on his ship. Soon enough, she heard Ratchet groan, "I'm missing the robotic ignition system!"

No later did a ship break the atmosphere and crash hundreds of yards away from the lombaxes. "Whoa!" Alika was curious and when she was curious, she was going to do something about it. Ratchet watched her jump on a crate as she tried to see what was going on.

"C'mon Alika. Let's go see what's going on. We might be able to salvage something. Stay behind me though"

They walked off, Ratchet armed with a Bomb Glove, Alika hiding behind him, looking for the crash site. She heard croaking beside her. There were these horned-toads, ready to attack. Ratchet heard them too and he threw a bomb, blasting and killing the creatures. Both Alika and Ratchet ran for it. Then robots with Tesla Claws aimed for them too. By the time one robot was left standing, Ratchet was out of bombs. With quick thinking, Alika threw her knife and the robot's head, piercing its metal skull, leaving it dead. "Just for cutting, huh?" she teased. She tried pulling out the knife but the blade came off leaving only the handle. She sighed, "Well, that was short lived…"

She looked at the handle and past it, she saw her missing jar. She picked it up and it peered in it to find that the bolts were untouched. "I found my bolts!"

There was no sight of Alika's camera, though. She found a strong metal rod. She swung it around and said, "I can probably make this into some sort of staff! I can already feel my brain surging with great ideas!"

"Hey, Alika!" Ratchet motioned for her to go to his side. She saw Ratchet holding something small. "I think I found something…-"He looked at the rod- "and so did you, apparently. Let's go back."

Once they were back home, Ratchet started working on his ship again, Alika worked on her staff and tested it, while the tiny robotic looking item. When she was done, she examined the item. She put it down and played with her staff once more, throwing it around like a baton. "Interesting…"

It was not Ratchet's voice; in fact, he screamed and fell. Alika forgot that her staff was in the air and she turned to look at Ratchet and the robot, which, apparently, was functioning. She didn't have enough time to catch her staff and so… She was hit squarely on the head, lost her footing and fell unconscious.

-In Alika's Head…-

Alika sat in a middle of a meadow, filled with white flowers. _I thought I was in Veldin. Where am I? Why am I wearing a white dress?_

She was wearing a white dress. A shadow appeared at her side and seemed to be… smiling?

"Hello Alika." It's voice was a whisper and it was very alluring… for Alika.

"Hello," she said, "Um… Where am I?"

"Hmmn… I thought you would know. It's truly a beautiful sanctuary you have created."

She was confused. "I created this? How? I barely found out that this place existed!"

The shadow chuckled. "Well… I don't know! Everyone can create their own world! I have one too! Do you want to see it?"

"Uh… sure?"

The shadow engulfed Alika, as if he was shielding her from something. There was a bright light. "Here we are!"

She saw the shadow dancing and twirling in front of her and she seemed to be hovering over … a foggy lake?

"Whoa! This is getting trippy!"

Soon there was a loud boom. The shadow gasped and grabbed Alika's hand, dragging her to an arch made out of entwined branches. "I'll be seeing you soon, Alika."

"Hmn? Wait! What's your name?"

"Call me Araxie. You have to go now, though. No, don't be sad, Ali! We'll be seeing each other very soon! Now wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Alika was pushed through the arch and was falling down… down… down…

She fell onto a tree, hit branches and clung to the last one. She wasn't at Araxie's or her sanctuary anymore. She was hanging onto a branch, in some unknown location. "Wait… This isn't Veldin!

Where am I? Where's Ratchet?"

Her grip loosened while she tried looking around. She was sliding of bit by bit until she fell into the arms of Ratchet.

"Why is it that I keep saving you?" he asked as he put her down.

She ignored that question and asked a new one, "What happened? Where are we? How did we get here?" (Okay... more than one)

"You passed out because you got hit with your staff-here it is by the way- , we're in Novalis and we crashed our ship here."

"How did you get the ship started?"

Ratchet brought out the small robot. "This is Clank."

"Hello, I'm Alika."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Alika."

"Well," Ratchet said, "We need to get a new ride out of her. Let's start looking around."

* * *

Thank you again for reading I hope you all enjoyed it!

Alika: My Knife! You cruel person!

(-.-') My friend told me to take better care of myself, and I think I should listen him... *whispers* _She pops out of no where!_

Alika: Of course you should listen to him! If you die, I go down with you!

Araxie: Hey AJ!

*eyetwitch*

_HELP ME!_

Alika: Review please!

Araxie: Or she'll be one sad Panda!

How do you know my nickname?

Alika: Araxie see's ALL!

(O.o)


End file.
